Octavian's Multiple Realities
by Lightning Eyed
Summary: Nobody likes him. Not even the newly crowned Goddess of Fanfiction, everyone's favorite Aphrodite kid: Silena Beaureguard. When she sends him on a crazy mission through the realities of every book and series she's ever read, does he gain any charisma? Follow his epic journey through books and series such as The Hunger Games, Inheritance, Harry Potter, and yes, even Twilight.
1. Goddess in the Library

Octavian laughed gleefully as he clicked to the last chapter of the fanfiction. This particular writer actually liked him! He quickly finished the fic and got up to stretch his legs and maybe kill some stuffed animals. When he turned around, though, there was a black-haired woman in a long dark-blue dress.

"Who are you?" he asked, jumping back into his seat.

"Oh, in a past life I was a daughter of Venus, which made me an ideal person for my current job. You know, with the fantasizing, making up cute couples that would never really exist, writing tragic love stories that end-"

"Get to the point!" Octavian snapped. "Who are you and why are you in the Camp Jupiter Library at three in the morning?"

"My name is Silena Beauregard and I'm the goddess of fanfiction," she said. "And I'm here to take you, Centurion Octavian Augustine, on the craziest trip you've ever taken. To write your own fanfictions, you have to have ideas. As you lack ideas- all you think about it's the Sibylline books and cutting up those poor teddies- so boring- I will accompany you on a trip through the worlds of several books and series that are my personal favorites." Before he could open his mouth again, she added, "And yes, Centurion Augustine. I can read."

He huffed and closed out of his FanFiction account. For now.

"I'll take you there and I'll give you what you need to fit in. I'll have some fun with this. Now, off to the future!"

Octavian felt his head spinning. Silena took his hand and yanked his arm, and the Camp Jupiter library melted into blackness around them.


	2. Happy Hunger Games!

When he regained consciousness, he was in a dark alley between two huge, looming gray apartment buildings. Silena was sitting next to him in a dark blue- and- silver track suit with 'District 01' in big letters on the back. A small gold pin accentuated one of the collar flaps, a bird holding an arrow in its mouth in the center of a circle. Octavian knew that symbol from somewhere. Maybe something Elizabeth had been reading a while ago…

"Welcome to Panem," Silena said. "Tomorrow's the Reaping for the twenty-fifth Hunger Games, which you'll be competing in. They're a Quarter Quell, which means there's a special catch. Nobody's allowed to volunteer for you. Your name is Aurum October, you're seventeen, and you're from District One. If you didn't know, this is a mockingjay." She tapped the pin on her collar. "The pin means nothing right now, because it belongs to a man named Rudolf Mellark, a jeweler by trade. He decided mockingjays are beautiful and made this pin. Sometime, his descendants will become bakers, move to District Twelve, and sell the pin to the mayor in exchange for better flour, and the mayor will pass it down to his family. But that's not important of the moment. District One specializes in luxury items. Your family, the Octobers, are confectioners. You make candy. The rest is up to you."

She dissolved in a puff of blue dust, leaving the mockingjay pin to clatter to the ground. Octavian picked it up. He could have kept it, but realized if its future history was so lengthy, it would probably start a story. On the door of the apartment across from him was written the name MELLARK in red paint, crudely stenciled on the large metal door. Octavian rang the doorbell (they still used those?) and waited. The man came to the door.

"Aurum boy, what's your business at my doorstep at this ungodly hour?"

"I found your pin out in the street, Mister Mellark." Octavian handed him the pin. "It's beautiful, by the way."

Rudolf Mellark huffed and shut the door behind himself as he retreated back into his apartment. Directly across from the Mellarks' door was the Octobers' door, which Octavian crossed back to. He rang the doorbell. Soon, a woman who he presumed to be his 'mom' answered.

"Aurum! What were you doing out so late?" she chirped in a strong accent. "Your father and I were so worried about you!"

Octavian didn't know enough about this book world to compile an excuse. So he shook his head. His 'mom' smiled and sent him to bed.

He woke up in the morning to find an outfit stretched out on the bed, and it wasn't half bad, so he put it on.

"Aurum, are you up?" his 'mom' screeched. "It's almost time to go!"

He sighed and stomped down the stairs with finesse.

There wasn't a family car, so Octavian and his 'parents' got to walk. They each had to sign in at the gate.

When they got in, the clock struck noon. And as it finished chiming, some lady that was completely and ridiculously aqua-colored and glittery started yapping about something called the Hunger Games, which Octavian soon figured was something like the whole 'twelve youths of Athens' thing, except that instead of the Minotaur eating all of them, the twenty-four children unfortunate enough to get selected got to fight to the death in that arena. He zoned out until he heard the aqua lady call his name.

"Aurum October," she chirped.

He jumped.

"Go," his 'mom' said, pushing him towards the stage. "The district is counting on you. Nobody can volunteer this year, remember?"

Octavian twisted his mouth and stepped forward to take the stage.

"Back in my grandfather's day," he heard someone whisper, "there was a video game with a character who looked like you. They called him the Slenderman."

Octavian gave him the finger as he passed on the way to the stage. He'd heard the Slenderman crack enough times from Bobby, who was overall a gamer. Hopefully the finger wasn't obsolete by now. And hey. At least he had a face.

And guess who else was standing on the stage, District One's female tribute?

Yep. Silena.

"Where in Pluto's realm did _you_ come from?"

"I'm a goddess now, Octavian," she reminded him. "I do what I please. I can teleport. And I'm immortal. Three things that make you screwed in this Hunger Games."

Octavian yelled a string of not-so-nice words in Latin.

Silena whispered, "You're on stage, _Aurum._"

"I hate you," he grumbled.

* * *

Octavian's stylist smiled. "Don't worry. You'll look amazing for the opening ceremonies. I bet you'll get tons of sponsors."

Then she pulled away the blindfold. And Octavian wished she hadn't, because he was…

Ughhhhhhh.

He was _covered from head to toe _in glitter. He was dressed in mock Roman armor, which wasn't so bad, but the _glitter. _Under normal circumstances he would have felt like the king of the freaking world in a praetor's cape. But the _glitter. _Like, the whole cape was made of lavender lamé and the armor was way too highly polished. Even the plume in his helmet was shiny. And they had put glitter on his face, effectively making him look like Edward freaking Cullen. If Edward dressed like a centurion in a beauty pageant.

And of course Silena was wearing a shiny purple dress, face glitter, and gold armbands, which was way dressing it down.

Octavian now despised fanfiction beyond all things.

* * *

Octavian darted around another tree and dodged the gunfire coming from the District 10 tribute right behind him. Then he heard a very loud _thump! Crack!_

_What was that?_

Silena's legs dangled from a tree certainly no more than ten yards away.

The cannon sounded, signaling the end of the District 10 tribute. Silena pushed a button and the tree was uprooted, almost taking Octavian with it. When the large trunk was cleared from his sight, he could see clearly what had killed the District 10.

A thing.

A muttation, someone had called its type. Computerized animals.

Octavian ran farther out to get a better look at it.

A giant teddy bear. Like, freaking giant. And there was a giant, horrifying red bow on its neck and a gianter, horrifyinger (which probably weren't words) smile full of pointy teeth.

_Karma's a bitch,_ were his thoughts. Silena maneuvered the giant teddy towards him.

So he ran. That was one of the few things he was good at. The others were swordfighting, scheming, and stealing stuff from people he didn't like, though he'd never fess up to doing the last two. In fact, if he hadn't _known _he was Apollo's grandson, he would have maybe thought he was a son of Mercury.

The giant fuzzy thing of horror was still right behind him. He tried to put some humor into the situation, but the only thing he could think of was the Zozobra, or Old Man Gloom, that giant puppet thing they burned to a crisp every year in Santa Fe, New Mexico, who also wore a large bowtie.

Burning…

Octavian reached for the book of matches he had stored in his backpack, lit one, jumped aside, and set fire to the bear as it barreled past. Then he ran for his life as the bear caught like newspaper. He could hardly see Silena now- she was probably about two and a half football fields behind him. But she was definitely either very pissed because he had thwarted her plan or very happy because she was about to cause twenty more giant teddy bears to jump out of the trees in front of him.

_Crack._

Son of a gorgon. He had jinxed himself. An army of enormous, thirty-foot-tall robo-teddies had appeared right in front of him, Silena riding the first one.

"Catch me if you can!" she called. Octavian bolted. The teddy bears chased him to the cliff face on the north side of the arena, but he darted inside a pretty deep cave. While the things' sheer size could crush a guy, their exterior was so covered in fluff that they couldn't break rock.

See, scheming was a good talent.

He emptied his backpack onto the floor of the cave.

A jacket, a pair of night-vision glasses (which he was totally keeping if Silena let him), a knife, a duck call whistle thingie, a couple of arrows, his matchbook, and a Taser tumbled out.

Tasers… they ran on electricity.

Computers also ran on electricity and the giant bears ran on computers.

And Octavian had spent enough time cutting up teddy bears in the temple of the god of lightning to know that enough energy to stun a person was probably enough to short-circuit a computer.

So if he could short-circuit the other nineteen teddies, and burn up Silena's teddy, he would be all good.

Her remote probably held the main wiring for all of them. If he wrecked that, they'd either shut down or go haywire. If they went haywire, he had to get back to the cave somehow. If they shut down he could challenge Silena to a swordfight, and since it was just the two of them, he'd probably win the Games, even though Silena couldn't die.

He grabbed his backpack. He tightened the sword belt carrying the rather short weapon that he'd prefer to a long one. Then he ducked outside the cave. The sun was setting over the treetops and Silena didn't have glasses. He could hopefully sneak off to the Cornucopia, which was, according to some people's faces, abnormally large- almost thirty-five feet tall. If he could climb that, he'd be taller than Silena.

He snuck to the center of the arena and grabbed one of the giant metal strands making up the Cornucopia. War games, back when the Third Cohort was Camp Jupiter's defending champions, had taught him to scale walls. Since the Cornucopia was pretty much made of handholds, he was at the top in just under three minutes.

Then he did what was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done before. He walked across the top of the giant metal horn to the tail, which, it being a horn, would probably carry his voice for miles. And then he yelled into the opening, "HEY SILENA!"

She and her teddies got there way too fast. They could only reach thirty-three-ish feet, thank the gods. He took a running jump from the Cornucopia, Taser and matches in hand, and landed squarely on the head of one of the unoccupied teddies. He crawled down its back and found a control panel, then poked "Manual Control" on the shiny touch screen.

Silena's teddy lumbered toward him, but he was already leaping to the next one. He effectively disconnected about seven of them before it caught up, and then he jumped onto it with the Taser in his left hand and the sword in his right.

Silena yanked off her bracelet and it changed into a small but deadly hand sickle, something Octavian had learned to avoid. He blocked her first swing and held her at bay until he could grab the remote.

Then it occurred to him that he didn't even need the Taser. He jumped back onto the Cornucopia and maneuvered every teddy bear still under his control to turn on Silena. He had it made.

Actually, no. Silena was swinging the sickle fast enough to carve the teddy bears into piles of fluff, metal, and sparking electricity.

"Your job is fun," she said. "And let's just say I win the Games, because the odds are definitely not in your favor. We're going somewhere else now. I hope to the gods you'll recognize it better."

And thus the world spun out again.


End file.
